Last Witch Effort
Last Witch Effort is the 11th issue of the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary Alone. Out of options. Out of time. A decision is made that could affect the Power of Three and irrevocably change the Charmed Ones forever. Humanity hangs in the balance in the coming showdown between good and evil. Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Leo Wyatt *Coop Halliwell *Henry Mitchell Returning *Sam Wilder *Kyle Brody *Cole Turner *Neena *Rennek *Victor Bennett *Penny Halliwell *Patty Halliwell *Melinda Warren Non-Speaking *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *P.J. Halliwell *Tamora and Kat Mitchell *Henry Mitchell Jr. Magical Notes Spells Altered Dominus Trinus *Cast by Phoebe to create a telepathic connection between sisters *An altered version of Dominus Trinus: :Hear now the words of the witches, :The secrets we hid in the night. :The oldest of gods are invoked here, :The great work of magic is sought. :In this night and in this hour, :I call upon the ancient power :Bring together we sisters three. :Embrace the power. :Unite the power! To Unite The Sphaera of Light and Dark *Cast by Neena ::Iungo, Iunxi, Iunctum. Powers *'Healing:' (offscreen, failed) Used by Sam, but failed to heal Paige. Notes and Trivia * Original title before publication: "The Power of One". ''This term is mentioned in the season 2 premiere "Witch Trial", and involves the sisters acting as one. * This is the fourth cover where Piper exhibits her power. * This is the first cover in which Phoebe levitates. * Tess Fowler, who illustrated Issue #6, is illustrating this issue as well. * This is the comic which has the most returning characters. * Cole Turner and Kyle Brody return again for this comic. * Sam Wilder, Victor Bennett and Patty Halliwell make their first appearance in the comics in this issue. * Melinda Warren makes her first appearance since Season 1's The Witch is Back and meets Paige for the first time. * As of this issue, Piper has been missing for three issues so far and has been with Cole all along. * As of this issue, Paige has been technically dead for two issues. * This is the first time we see Henry and his father-in-law interacting. * Coincidentally, this is the first time that Victor and Sam have been in the same place at the same time though, it's unknown if they had any interraction. When Victor first arrives, Henry goes to the door to stop him from even seeing Sam. * All 3 sisters appear to be displaying their powers on the cover - Phoebe, Levitation; Piper, Molecular Combustion; Paige, Telekinetic Orbing. Ironically, this is the first issue in which none of the sisters' individual powers are used. * The title Last Witch Effort is a reference to the saying "Last ditch effort", meaning a desperate final attempt. It's figurative use dates from the early 1800s. * Phoebe being the only sister pictured in the B cover, hinted that she would either be the last sister remaining, with Piper lost in another realm and Paige being in the afterlife. * Paige's appearance on the cover A is based on a Season 5 photo shoot while Phoebe's on covers A and B are all Season 8 photo shoots. * The cover of the comic is also similar to the cover of a Charmed novel Paul Ruditis wrote entitled ''The Brewing Storm. * None of the sisters use their active powers in this issue, the only spell cast is by Phoebe so she could communicate with Piper and Paige. * Paige showed excitement at the possibility of seeing her sister Prue for the first time (apart from when she saw her astral projection leaving on the back of a motorbike and as a dog in "Cat House"). * All the Warren witches can be seen in this issue. (except Prue) * The spell used by Neena is in Latin and means: Connector, the ties, the United. * Phoebe's Altered Version of the Dominus Trinus is very similar to the one from the Unaired Pilot. Charmed-Season5 016.jpg PhoebeS8.jpg Alyssa04.jpg Alyssa10.jpg 05da.jpg Gallery Previews Pages-from-Charmed11_Page_3.jpg Pages-from-Charmed11_Page_4.jpg Pages-from-Charmed11_Page_5.jpg Pages-from-Charmed11_Page_6.jpg Scans 390px-Pages-from-Charmed11_Page_3dvbs.jpg Henry_and_Phoebe_in_the_comic.jpg Fgfgfgfg.jpg Cole_and_Piper_in_the_comic.jpg 390px-Pages-from-Charmed11_Page_5.jpg Piper_returns.jpg ImageCA82LXS7.jpg Covers Issue 11 cover a.jpg Issue_11_cover_b.jpg sdjdj6.jpg|Complete Cover A (with titles) 33ujj.jpg|Complete Cover B (with titles) Sketches ax6aa.jpg av45a8+.jpg aba5e823.jpg 0249.jpg 0413.jpg Issue_11_sketch_4.jpg Issue_11_sketch_5.jpg Issue_11_sketch_6.jpg Issue_11_sketch_7.jpg Issue_11_sketch_8.jpg Issue_11_sketch_9.jpg Issue_11_sketch_10.jpg Issue_11_sketch_11.jpg Issue_11_sketch_12.jpg Issue_11_sketch_13.jpg Issue_11_sketch_14.jpg Issue_11_sketch_15.jpg Issue_11_sketch_16.jpg Issue_11_sketch_17.jpg Issue_11_sketch_18.jpg Issue_11_sketch_19.jpg Issue_11_sketch_20.jpg Issue_11_sketch_21.jpg Issue_11_sketch_22.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Volume 2